


Bees Please

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Bees Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsneverjustheartdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsneverjustheartdisease/gifts).



In bed one afternoon Sherlock turns to John. “Fucking you is like fucking a bee.”

John frowns. This prompts Sherlock to explain— he so hates for John to be upset after a good shag.

“John, like some bees you collect pollen in the hairs of your abdomen and smear them around. Other times, you collect it between your legs. As a monolectic honeybee, you specialize in only one type: Sherlock Holmes, the only flower you ever pollinate.”

“Only you could make me randy talking about bees. Just look at my stinger!”

“Some bees perish after they sting. I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

“For you, my flower, la petite Mort!”

[ ](https://imgur.com/3SiJ7aX)


End file.
